


breathe me in, exhale slow

by chinarai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro Loves Men White Day Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinarai/pseuds/chinarai
Summary: Shiro plans a first anniversary surprise.“What are you doing here?” Adam’s gaze flickers to his roommate, passed out on the top bunk. Shiro grins widely.“I have a surprise for you,” he murmurs in return, reaching out to take his boyfriend’s hand in his.Adam arches an eyebrow. He isn’t a fan of breaking the rules, but his curiosity sometimes wins out, especially when it comes to Shiro. “Now? We got Montgomery’s test next morning.”“You’ve been studying for midterms for the past two weeks in your free time,” Shiro counters, a little whine to his voice. “Please.”Adam stares at him for a few beats before pulling away to retrieve his shoes.





	breathe me in, exhale slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Hinote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Hinote/gifts).



> This is my gift to Emi for the White Day Exchange in Shiro Loves Men. It was fun to write this, and I hope you enjoy! Kept it fluffy because that's the best kind of smut.

Being the Galaxy Garrison’s Golden Boy has its perks. From getting to be the first person to test new simulations to having slightly bigger portions during meal time, Shiro has some privileges no other student has. It all comes with the price of keeping his grades high and being a model student. Easy. 

Still there’s one thing that’s off limits: Shiro can’t wander the halls at night, can’t be spotted outside far from the gym or library or the wing in which his room is located, hence why he’s hiding behind some trash cans, holding his breath to keep quiet as the patrolling officers walk past. 

He ducks around the corner as soon as he’s close to it, and straightens up from his half crouch to power walk down the hallway, ears open to any sound that can mean trouble. Better safe than sorry. Shiro releases the straps of his backpack as he comes to stand outside the room he’s been looking for, standing at full height. 

By now, Shiro knows Adam enough to know that he’s awake. It’s past curfew, lights should be out, but his boyfriend undoubtedly has a lantern on so he can go over his notes and reread important parts from textbooks. Adam looks forward to teaching younger generations of fighter pilots, and thus he strives to always get the highest grades in every class. The memory of the concentrated frown that appears on his face when Adam is engrossed in a book brings a smile to Shiro’s lips. 

Quietly, he raps his knuckles on the door and listens intently to the hushed, quick footsteps inside the room. The door opens, and Adam beckons him inside, the little lantern left on his bottom bunk the only bright spot illuminating the room. A quick assessment and Shiro notes Adam isn’t completely dressed down for bed.

“What are you doing here?” Adam’s gaze flickers to his roommate, passed out on the top bunk. Shiro grins widely.

“I have a surprise for you,” he murmurs in return, reaching out to take his boyfriend’s hand in his. 

Adam arches an eyebrow. He isn’t a fan of breaking the rules, but his curiosity sometimes wins out, especially when it comes to Shiro. “Now? We got Montgomery’s test next morning.”

“You’ve been studying for midterms for the past two weeks in your free time,” Shiro counters, a little whine to his voice. “Please.” 

Adam stares at him for a few beats before pulling away to retrieve his shoes. Shiro presses a quick kiss to his lips and takes him by the hand, weaving their way through the irregular floor plan of the Garrison, a nightmare maze to new recruits, but Shiro has been to the roof so many times he can easily find his way. 

The upside of having the Garrison far from most cities, built in a barren desert, is that the sky is clear enough and good for stargazing. He pushes the door to the roof open, eyes already directed heavenwards to the luminous dots up above. Adam whispers something he can’t quite catch and makes his way to the railing, rests his arms on the cool metal to lean his weight into it. Shiro takes the opportunity to crouch down and go through the contents of his backpack, spreading a thin blanket on the ground. 

“You brought me up here for a picnic?” Adam sits on the edge of the checkered blanket, taking in the assortment of food, mostly sandwiches and cookies, Shiro snuck from the commissary earlier. 

“Not just any picnic,” he tosses the empty backpack aside, and gestures widely at the arrangement. “A first year anniversary picnic.” 

Adam’s face softens, a gentle, warm smile curling his lips. It makes Shiro feel special when Adam smiles at him like this. “You remembered.” The way he says it, quiet and touched, fills Shiro with warmth.

“Of course I did.” Shiro lays his hand on top of his, laces their fingers together when Adam turns his palm up. “I wish I could’ve taken you out, though.” 

He could never forget that night they were studying together in the library, , stressing over laws and scientific terms, yet having fun despite the physics equations they had to solve. Shiro hadn’t planned on making a move, not so soon, and definitely not during midterms when nerves and tension were high - but Adam had looked so beautiful, hair unruly as result of his previous frustration, glasses askew on his face, grinning wide at some dumb joke Shiro’s sleep deprived brain came up with on the spot. 

Said sleep deprived brain prompted him to move, screeched to a pause seconds later when Shiro already had his lips pressed to Adam’s in an unplanned kiss that took them both by surprise. He’d begun to pull back when Adam reached out, took hold of his jaw with a firm, but gentle hand, and held him in place to resume the kiss. 

“I like this as it is,” Adam squeezes his hand. “It’s more meaningful this way. Although, you could have warned me so I’d skip dinner.”

“Ah, I knew I was  forgetting something.” 

Adam huffs out a chuckle, shaking his head. “Studying made me hungry, so I’ll take some cookies.”  He rises to his knees, makes to reach for the tupperware full of sweet treats, but deviates. With a palm on Shiro’s thigh for support and the other on his face, Adam pulls him in for a languid kiss, parting his lips in something tame, but more heated than any kiss they shared these past couple of weeks of midterms hell. 

Shiro is more than okay with this. He’d brought Adam here simply to celebrate and spend time together, not expecting more than that. Both of them have been too busy to do much aside from studying all day long, too exhausted to do more than chaste kisses in the few breaks they exchanged between one textbook and the other.

If Adam is crawling over and gripping his shoulders tight to pull him closer, Shiro will not deny them this. He’s only human. 

“I missed this,” Adam says, presses the word to Shiro’s jawline. “Missed you.” 

“Missed you too,” he replies, hands wandering under the soft cotton tee to feel Adam’s skin under his bare hands. 

It makes his boyfriend shiver, teeth sinking into the lobe of his ear, making Shiro arch his back in response. His deft hands work on the buttons of the orange uniform Shiro is still wearing, pushing the jacket down his shoulders and arms, finally discarding it on the ground after a brief struggle. Free from the extra layer, he hums when Adam’s nails rake his skin lightly beneath his undershirt, pulls away from his mouth to gasp when a thumb brushes over a nipple.

“You’re always so sensitive here.” There’s amusement in Adam’s tone, face buried in the crook of Shiro’s neck, leaving marks that may or may not be hidden under the collar of the uniform. He pinches the pebbled nipple just to prove his point; Shiro squirms, growing harder by the second. 

In retaliation, Shiro smooths his hand down Adam’s side, who’s still kneeling above him, and presses a meaningful thumb to the inseam of his pants over his clothed groin. “Don’t think I don’t know where your sensitive spots are.” 

Adam smirks down at him, reaches up for his eyeglasses to set them aside. Electricity shoots down Shiro’s stomach in anticipation. He means business. “Yours are easier to reach.” 

Shiro doesn’t fight his hands as Adam bunches up his undershirt, not that he ever would. He likes having Adam’s mouth on his chest just as much as Adam himself enjoys it, all coherency flying out the window the moment his warm, wet tongue touches a nipple. Adam sucks it into his mouth with intent, palming the other neglected bead, rolling it between two fingers. 

Unbuckling his belt is hard enough when he’s eager, and it becomes nearly impossible when all of Shiro’s focus is on the heat of Adam’s mouth on him. Shiro settles for cupping his boyfriend’s obvious bulge, fondling him through the Garrison issued fabric and watching as his thighs quiver. Adam bites his chest when Shiro squeezes, drives his hips into his palm. He goes back to struggling to open his belt, one-handed, keeping the other on his boyfriend, groaning from both pleasure and annoyance.

Once the belt is loosened, Shiro hurries to loosen their pants, tugs Adam down with him until Shiro is lying on his back, giving up the sitting position they were in. Adam sits back on his haunches, eyeing the wet spot on Shiro’s underwear, hands roaming over the muscles of his abdomen. His touch is light, teasing, makes Shiro’s stomach flutter under the fingertips as they travel down, down, down, slipping under the elastic band of his boxer briefs. Shiro sucks in a breath, releases it in a hiss when Adam touches his hard cock, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping. 

Shiro can only imagine how he looks like right now, shirt bunched up above his chest, face flushed, lips swollen and parted, eyes clouded with desire. Adam watches him with darkened eyes, intent, and he’s never looked as hungry before. Shiro can’t quite hold back the whimper that leaves his mouth, reaching down to take his boyfriend in hand, licking his lips at the familiar weight and fullness in his palms. 

“I didn’t bring anything,” Shiro whispers, the need to have his boyfriend filling him up suddenly hitting him like a freight train, but the rooftop is hardly a good place for penetrative sex. 

Adam lowers himself to his forearms, trapping Shiro under him, aligning their cocks and -  _ oh. _ “This is enough.” He presses his lips to Shiro’s slack mouth, both of them in his hand, stroking and squeezing and making Shiro’s toes curl. 

He writhes, trying to find purchase on Adam’s shoulders, wrapping legs around his waist. Adam doesn’t kiss him, but watches the changes in Shiro’s face, every time he bites his lips or his tongue darts out, every twitch of an eyebrow, the pink on his face deepening to red. And that - his gaze focused solely on Shiro’s face - makes him feel twice as exposed, makes a thrill travel down his body and nestle in the pit of his stomach, growing hot until it explodes. 

Shiro comes with a choked off cry, back arching off the checkered blanket beneath him. Adam’s breath hitches at the sight, and Shiro is quick to replace his boyfriend’s hand for his own, letting him thrust into the circle of his fingers until he comes on Shiro’s stomach, both their releases painting his skin a translucent white. 

Adam takes a moment to catch his breath, then reaches for some disposable napkins Shiro brought along, using them to wipe his skin clean. Sighing softly into the lips pressing into his own, Shiro opens his eyes slowly to look up at Adam. “Happy anniversary.” 

“Happy anniversary, Takashi.” Adam plants a kiss on his sweaty forehead, brushing back the forelock of hair. “Thank you for the surprise.” 

He tucks them both back into their underwear, zips up the pants and buckles Shiro’s belt again. As he is smoothing a hand down the rumpled undershirt, Adam has his eyes downcast, that beautiful concentrated frown maring his features.

“Adam?” Shiro reaches up to cup his face. Adam holds his hand there, turns his head around to kiss his palm. “Everything okay?”

When their eyes meet again, Adam’s gaze is resolute. He takes Shiro’s hand in his and brushes his lips across his knuckles, roughened from sparring sessions. “I just - really love you,” he whispers. 

These words will reverberate inside Shiro’s head for days on end. 

His fingers lace together behind Adam’s neck, pull him down for another kiss. “I love you, too,” Shiro says it back, shivering from the way Adam looks at him with love in his features. Their lips meet again, and again, and again, all thoughts of midterms and cookies forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> | [tumblr](https://chinarai.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chinaraii) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/chinarai) |


End file.
